


Kiss Him, Not Me!

by Default_Stressed_Mode, FanGirl_aT_wOrK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But is also a Harem, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Reverse Harem, So Reverse harem Harem??, Sorry Not Sorry Again..., Watashi ga Motete Dousunda AU, Wrote this intead of doing Chapter 3 for Stay Close to Me, Yuri!!! on Ice is bad for my health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Default_Stressed_Mode/pseuds/Default_Stressed_Mode, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_aT_wOrK/pseuds/FanGirl_aT_wOrK
Summary: All Yūri Katsuki ever wanted was to be there when the princes of the school got together and live their happily ever afters but never did he imagine that a simple change in his appearance would cause a wrench in his plans to be in the sidelines.||"I never expected it would be like this! Please!| Kiss Him, Not Me!”|





	1. Once upon a time, the pig became the main character of the story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Added some missing words and edited the first part... Sorry for the inconvenience!

The thing about Fairy tales is how cliché it is. The Princess ends up with the enemy prince? Been there, done that. The poor peasant marries the valiant King? Already done. But...

JUST WHO DECIDED IT HAD TO BE THAT WAY?!

After so many centuries of storytelling and story making still yet another version of story remains unwritten. The story of a lovely prince ending up with a handsome prince has yet to be made. If you can put so many people in the seat next to the prince why not another prince, right?

Oh! Due to my rant, I actually forgot to introduce myself…

My name is Yūri Katsuki. I am one of the dime-a-dozen scholar student and a certified fudanshi in the Grand Prixus Academy or Prix Gakuen for short. I have been described as a chubby, megane otaku by most of my friends but enough about me. Let's go back to why I was ranting in the first place. 

As of the moment I am in Gym class sitting out of the game due to having been subbed out 10 minutes prior.

“Leo, nice pass!” Phichit Chulanont swings an arm around Leo de la Iglesias after a pass from the latter enabled the former to shoot the ball. Today’s Physical Education class had a Basketball game since apparently most of the guys were well versed in said sport.

Phichit Chulanont was famous for his good looks and carefree attitude. He was one of the five members of the infamous Grand Prix Court as “The Earl”. 

Leo de la Iglesias was famous for his role model attitude as well as his friendly aura that made him very popular. He was also part of the Grand Prix Court as “The Knight”.

The Grand Prix Court or simply “The Court” was the name of the group that was comprised of the most popular and well-known figures of the academy. It was formed due to the many fans that each member had and the day all of them accidentally sat in one table caused such a major uproar that it solidified the existence of the group.

I think it’s amazing how well known they were and I, unlike some people who became jealous of the group’s popularity, certainly didn’t mind because one of worst-kept secrets in the Academy was how each member gets paired with another member. The group dynamics was what one could call a Fudanshi’s paradise due to how they act with one another. Some call it Bromance or simply wave it off as friendship but us Fudanshis know better and we know love when we see it (or rather how we choose to see it). 

“Good shot, by the way!” Leo had turned his face to Phichit’s direction and this caused their faces to be just a few millimeters apart. They seemed unaware of this closeness. 

Cue Mental Breakdown. 

‘Kiss! Just Kiss already!’ I mentally insisted.

I was too immersed in the Yaoi world that by the time I became aware of my surroundings, it was already too late to avoid colliding with Phichit-kun who was trying to save the ball. The last thing I remembered was Phichit-kun’s worried face and a very faraway voice asking if I was alright.

“Uggh....” I wake up slightly disoriented and confused of the white ceiling I saw before me. Then I remembered the events that had recently(?) occurred. It was then when Guang-Hong bursts into the cubicle. 

“YŪRI! I’m so glad you’re awake! Are you alright?” Guang-Hong sigh in relief.  
“I’m fine, Guang-Hong! Sorry for worrying you.” I could only smile at my friend’s concern. 

“Still, I can’t believe that you went into Fudanshi Mode™ and got hit by Phichit-kun who was saving the ball. “ The Chinese teen teases me and I couldn’t quite stop a pout from forming on my face.

“Mou, I was just too caught up with the PhichitXLeo feels.” A challenging fire lights up on Guang-Hong’ emerald eyes.

“Nononononono, it was clearly a LeoxPhichit moment.” I shook my head in disagreement.

“ Guang-Hong, might I have to remind you who had put his arm on who?”  
“Yūri, and might I have to remind you who knows Leo more? And I KNOW he wouldn’t bottom for anyone.”

“Phichit x Leo” I insisted. And he countered with a “Leo x Phichit”.

“PhiLeo” I stubbornly say and his eyes narrow slightly.

“LeoPhi” He quips.

“...”

“...”

“We’ve got to find new ship names. Ours seriously suck.” I told him gravely.

“…Agreed.” He solemnly nods his head and before long we were both laughing at my OOC statement.

“Anyways,--“ whatever Guang-Hong was about to say was cut off by the parting of white curtains that was placed to put a sense of privacy in the makeshift cubicle.

“Oi. if you’re already fine, you should f*cking leave already. There’s someone who needs medical attention. ” The drawn curtains revealed a very angry but beautiful looking teen who was clearly a junior. 

Yuri Plisetsky was one of the most popular juniors in the campus due to his looks and icy expressions. We were both in the health club (though why he joined the club was anyone’s guess) and to avoid confusion, it had been (unanimously) decided that the younger Yuri was to be called Yurio. Also part of the “The Court”, he is “The Prince”. 

“Ah… Gomen, Yurio-kun.“ I immediately stood up from the bed and made my way to the infirmary’s exit. 

As we passed the blonde junior, he irritably commented “You don’t even look sick, you pig.” Guang-Hong visibly bristled at the slur directed at me but before he could lash out, I held him back and shook my head.

“Guang-Hong, It’s fine.” He looked ready to protest, so I dragged him out of the school infirmary and ran into Viktor Nikiforov, one of the seniors and the president of the History Club that I was part of.

Viktor Nikiforov was the oldest of the “The Court” and the only senior. He was popular due to his good looks as well as his flirtatious attitude that has made many fall for the handsome playboy. He is “The King”.

“Ah, Viktor-senpai. Hontoni Gomenasai, I missed the important History Club meeting today.’ I apologized but the senior waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine. But I heard that you got injured… Are you alright?” Suddenly a thumb and forefinger captures my chin and tilted my head upward. Soon, I was staring into sky blue eyes and saw it reflect my chocolate brown ones. I knew a heavy blush was spreading on my cheeks and I instantly backed away from him.

“H-h-hai, I-I I’m fine senpai! Sorry for worrying you!” I take a shell-shocked Guang-Hong and hastily bid farewell to the touchy feel senior whose smile never waned even as I go out of his sight. 

Soon, we reached our classroom and the moment we slid the door open, Leo was there, instantly apologizing for the collision that had occurred earlier.

“Oh, its fine, Leo-kun. It was an accident after all. Besides, it was my fault for daydreaming in broad daylight.” I apologized.

“Yeah! It wasn’t fully my fault!” Phichit complains to the American.

“Oi, you’re the one at fault here and you act as if you didn’t do anything. Apologize Phichit!” Leo insisted.

“Sorry Katsuki! At least I got cushioned by your fluffy body, ahahaha!” Phichit laughs.

“Sorry about this idiot, Katsuki. We’ll be going now.” Leo pinches Phichit’s cheek and starts to scold him for being so rude.

“Yeah, bye Katsuki! Ow! Leo, watch the face! Ow, stop pinching me!” I feel like I’m in Yaoi heaven whenever I see those two interact…

“How rude! Geez, that Phichit, the only good thing about him is his face!” The Chinese rants.

“Well he does have a handsome face…” I quipped. In the corner of my eye, I saw how close Leo and Phichit’s faces were. Leo still hadn’t let up on his scolding, and Phichit was whining about his supposed unfairness.

‘Are they a couple? They look like a couple! Kyaah~! Totally a couple!’ I fanboy-ed mentally.

“…Just ignore him, Yūri!” I faintly hear Guang-Hong complain but I was already in Fudanshi Mode™ to form a coherent answer. 

“*Sigh* Yūri! You’ve got to be more upset about this!” He flicked my forehead and brought me back to reality.

“Itai! Gomen, Guang-Hong.” I smiled sheepishly at him.

“I don’t know what to do with you…” he sighs exasperately before waving me goodbye as he rushes back to his seat for the start of the class.

\---Line Break----

Soon, class was over for the day. Guang-Hong and I were now walking our way back home.

“You know, I’m seeing a trend here.” He suddenly stops in mid-conversation.  
“Huh?” I turned to look at him.

“You have a connection with almost all the members of “The Court”! Why do you not take advantage of it?” He questioned. 

“What? No way! Even if I did have a connection with “The Court”, It doesn’t mean much to me… After all, I merely want to be in the sidelines when the members of the “The Court” finally get together!” I rolled my eyes.

“Seriously? What a waste! “ he pouted and I laughed at his expression.

Then I noticed how dark it was getting.

“Guang-Hong, I have to go now! It’s almost time for the new release of Hanyu! On Ice” I checked my watch.

“Eh? That new Ice Skating anime?” He looks at me curiously. 

“Yeah! I’m so excited! My favorite, Michael Martinez, is one of the few to be performing today and I can’t wait!” I gushed. I bid my best friend good bye and ran all the way home.

A hour later, I excitedly clicked the new release of the Anime on my smartphone. However, merely 15 minutes in I looked at the screen in absolute horror.

I didn’t expect that everything would start to change that day… and even the events to follow…

“Whaaaaaaa!” My scream was heard all over the neighborhood and my phone became shattered beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Default and FanGirl strike again! Was really supposed too work on Chapter 3 but I got distracted with this plot bunny! Anyways, we hoped you liked reading the story.
> 
> Translations:  
> Hontoni Gomenasai- I'm very sorry (in a very polite way)  
> Gomen- Sorry  
> Itai- Ouch  
> -kun, (-)senpai are used to address specific people in Japanese. Their respective uses differ so I'm not going to delve into it deeper. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	2. The Piglet turns into Prince Charming?! Mayhem at The Court!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yūri stares in apprehension at the four men surrounding him. He didn’t know where this oppressing atmosphere came from but he could almost taste the tension in the room.  
> ‘Nothing was supposed to change , right? RIGHT?! ’

Katsuki Yūri excitedly watches the opening theme of Hanyu! On Ice, even singing along with it. He could barely suppress a squeal when Michael Martinez finally entered the rink. 

‘Ehehe, Michael Martinez kinda looks like Phichit-kun...Maybe it’s the eyebrows?” Yūri giggled to himself before he straightens up and focuses on his favorite anime character’s performance.

He watches entranced and amazed with the graceful yet beautiful movements of his skater idol and couldn’t even stop a sad gasp when the Filipino Ice skater had messed up on his triple toe loop just before the end of his short program. Yūri’s worried chocolate brown eyes followed the man on the screen as the Filipino sat near his coach in the kiss and cry while patiently awaiting his score.

When the score was revealed, Yūri breaths easily as he hears the next words the reporter mutters “...Martinez has, fortunately, managed to qualify by a hairsbreadth for the free skate of the...” and was about to text Guang-Hong about the good news when IT happened.

He hears the worst words he has ever heard in his life coming from his favorite skater’s mouth; He had just understood the words because he managed to read the Filipino’s lips in the background while absentmindedly listening to the reporter.

“...Good times were never really meant to last. I guess we’ve really got no choice. So after the finals, let’s end this.” 

Yūri’s smile froze in his face. The apocalyptic words started echoing inside Yūri’s head over and over again.

‘After the finals, Let’s end this...’

‘Let’s end this...’

‘END THIS...’

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

*CRACK!* *CRASH! *

The rest of the program was cut off due to Yūri accidentally throwing his phone in his frustration.

Yūri Katsuki was neither seen nor heard of by anyone after his scream.

\---Line Break---

Timeskip: 1 week later 

“...Now, Katsuki...Katsuki? Again? Is Katsuki still absent? Does anyone know what happened to him, he’s been absent for a week now...Anyways, back to our lesson in Calculus...” The teacher sighed and talked on.

“Yūri’s never been absent for so long...I’m getting worried about him and he never answers his phone nowadays...He must have been very depressed about what happened to his favorite character...” Guang-Hong worriedly thinks as he looks outside the window he sat nearby.

 

“Mari, can you help get your brother out of his room? It’s not healthy and if he keeps this up, he might lose his scholarship due to his absences...” Hiroko Katsuki pleads to her eldest child, eyes swirling with worry, and was happy to see her nod in agreement.

 

“Yūri, get out of your room!” Mari cruelly kicks down her younger brother’s door and sees the boy sleeping, body hidden by a thick blanket. An air of depression is present in the room, complete with mushrooms and fungi growing in the corners. 

“Oi, Yūri!” Mari clicks her tongue and promptly takes away the safety blanket.

The sight before her causes her to freeze in shock.

“Fine, fine. I’m up now...” Yūri yawns tiredly, tries to rub the sleep from his eyes and lazily walks into his bathroom. He looks directly into what was supposed to be his mirror only to be staring at something strange.

“... A poster?” He gingerly touches the image in front of him and notices the “poster” move along with his own movements. Suddenly wide awake and shocked, he rubs the screen, only to find that what he was looking directly into was, indeed, his mirror. 

‘This means...!’ Letting out a strangled scream, he slams his bathroom door open and sees his (still) shell-shocked sister just near his bed. 

“Mari-neechan!! There’s something wrong with the mirror !” he cried out, clutching the door. Mari snaps out of her stupor and lets out a disbelieving laugh.

“Well, I’ll be damned. “ she breathes out.

\---Line Break---

Timeskip: 2 hours later

Yūri nervously fidgets under everyone’s stares as he walks down the Academy’s halls once more. He knew he looked weird; not only had he been forced to adjust his uniform (due to his drastic weight loss), his glasses had been broken due to its collision with his equally destroyed smartphone, forcing him to wear his (obviously seldom used) contact lenses.

‘ Do I look weird? Kami-sama, I knew I shouldn’t have went to school today...’ he inwardly frets as he opens the classroom door only to see the curious faces of his classmates. Awkwardly ignoring the intense staring, he scans the room with a lost expression until gaze snaps unto his best friend.

“Guang-Hong –” He lauches himself at the Chinese teen. “—I’m so sorry! I worried you, didn’t I? ! I accidentally destroyed my phone (T-T) so I couldn’t reply to your messages or answer to your calls!” He hugs the smaller male. 

“Yu-Yūri?!” Guang-Hong chokes out in surprise and Yūri looks confusedly at the rest of the class who lets out a noise of disbelief , “Eh?!?!?!”

And just like that, the flood gates burst open and everyone began questioning the young man on his new appearance.

“Yūri? As in Yūri KATSUKI? The fattie?!”

“Katsuki?! Are you serious?!” 

“No WAY! What happened to you?!”

“Did you change your DNA or something?!"

“Were you abducted by aliens for the past week?!”

“Maybe he was spirited away!”

“Who would have thought that under all that fat, Katsuki was a damn hot BISHOUNEN?!”

Yūri was not used to people crowding over him and he looked almost ready to either faint or run under the interrogation of his curious classmates. Noticing his distress, a hand snatches his wrist and pulls Yūri from the crowd while the person’s other hand grasps his waist in an effort to steady him.

Yūri looks up to see the classically handsome face of Leo de la Iglesias.

“Oi, calm down. You guys are starting to scare him.” The American scolds the rest of the class who only looked sheepish at his admonishment as they back off, the air of curiosity is still obviously present in the room.

“Th-thank you...” Yūri stutters out, having a slight blush due to being flustered and may be also due to embarrassment as he sends a shy, thankful smile to his saviour.

“!” Leo’s eyes widened comically at the sight.

“N-no problem.” Leo felt his heart skip a beat or two at seeing the angelic smile.

“Yūri! Are you alright? “ A concerned Guang-Hong asks his best friend and seemed placated at seeing the Japanese teen nod. Breathing a sigh in relief, he turns to the one who helped his distressed friend.

“Thanks Leo.” The Chinese sends a grateful smile to his childhood friend.

“Like I said, No problem.” Leo winks at Guang-Hong who merely laughs and rolls his eyes in mock exasperation.  
“You’re saying he now looks handsome since he lost weight? What’s this, an otome game or something? He surely is something ahahaha!” Phichit jokes around but is rendered speechless the moment his eyes fell on the sheer beauty that is Yūri Katsuki.

“Wha...He really looks cute right now... Seriously! Hey Katsuki, did you swallow down a whole box diet pills one go or something, you sure look-“ The Thai was not able to finish his sentence when tears suddenly welled up Yūri’s cheeks.

‘...So cute!’ Phichit eyes widened at the adorable sight that was further enhanced with Yūri gaining a small blush due to intense emotions.

The entire room was at a standstill as every student inside watched the drama unfold.

Suddenly, Yūri runs away from the classroom which unfroze everyone except Phichit who was still frozen, still reeling from being hit at full force with the power of Yūri Katsuki’s adorableness.

‘Waah! Phichit-kun’s face... His face just reminds me of Michael Martinez...So much that I feel like crying when I see his face! Waah! Michael Martinez!’ Yūri sobs at the mere memory of the skater.

So caught up in his thoughts, Yūri fails to notice that he was about to collide with someone until it was already too late.

*Crash*

“Ouch! Hey, watch where you’re going you f*cking id...iot...” Yuri Plisetsky looks up only to see a beauty of a man before him but ,somehow, in tears.

“I’m-! I’m terribly sorry!” Yūri hastily apologizes to the hot-headed junior and makes a move to leave when a hand grips his wrist.

‘Huh?’ he looks back to see it was Yurio who grabbed his wrist.

“The infirmary... I’ll take you to the infirmary to get those checked out. “ Yuri (Plisetsky) gestures to the scrapped elbow that was the result of the collision.

“Oh. Okay.” Yūri allows the Russian to bring him to the Infirmary all the while wondering , ‘Yurio-kun is being... nice? What a tsundere guy!’

\---Line Break---

“Excuse me...” the two entered the infirmary quietly.

“Ah! Viktor-senpai, what happened to you?” Yūri is surprised to see the senior in the clinic but then he sees the state of the man’s hands. It was full of scratches.

“Oh, Yūri! It’s fine. I just tried to pet a cat but apparently I smelled too much like Makkachin so it scratched my hands instead.” He laughs sheepishly, trying to placate the Japanese sophomore.

“Yūri? His name is Yūri?” Viktor turns confusedly to Yurio and nods in confirmation.

“Oi, you. What’s your full name?” The freshman gestures (rudely) to the only non-Russian in the room.

“Yūri Katsuki, though I thought you already knew that, Yurio-kun...” At the verbal confirmation, Yurio shouts in horror, “ Hah?! You’ve got to be f*cking kidding me!” Yurio runs out without further ado, whispering about being tricked and some other nonsense. 

The two left in the room blinks out of confusion before they decide to shrug off the junior’s weird behavior.  
Still terribly worried about the senior, Yūri immediately finds the ointment and starts patching up the injuries. He carefully dabs the ointment into the scratches and makes sure to disinfect them first. 

“Ow! Mou... Yūri, are you making sure it stings on purpose? Не можете ли вы быть более нежным, Пятачок?” Something about Viktor’s tone made him annoyed so he pressed on the wounds a bit harder.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch! I was just joking, sheesh. Wait, did you change your appearance? Cut your hair or something?” Viktor asks the sophomore, not quite sure what had changed with his favorite junior.

“Nobody recognized me after I lost weight. Geez, You’re the only one who managed to recognize me on the first glance, Viktor-senpai.” Yūri sends a dazzling smile at the senior’s direction before tying up the bandage and promptly stands.

Yūri treats his own wounds, oblivious to the Russian’s uncharacteristically serious eyes following and watching his every move and soon bids farewell to the Russian senior just a few minutes later.

As soon as the door closes Viktor props his face on his hand and smirks lightly. 

“Of course I would instantly recognize you from the crowd, моя королева. You’re the only one in this school who treats me like I’m a normal person and not an idol to be looked up to.”

He runs a hand through his silver locks.

“Ahh, those fools will try to pursue your beauty now that you’ve allowed them to see it. “ No one sees the normally carefree blue-green eyes sharpen to a frightening degree and darken enough for the color to be considered royal blue. 

“As if I’d stand by and let them take what is mine...”

Yūri and Guang-Hong converse about the new developments of Hanyu! On Ice and Guang-Hong comforts his best friend silently as Yūri tries not let tears well up in his eyes, remembering Michael Martinez’s words.

“*coughs* Excuse me, Katsuki-san but if you’d like to, why don’t we watch a movie together?“ Phichit is suddenly infront of them, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly.

‘What?’ Yūri is sure he misheard what Phichit-kun had said.

“Oi, Chulanont! Hold it, you bastard! I’ll take Katsuki-senpai! “ Yurio shouts out indignantly.

“Yurio?” Phichit glances behind him while Yūri lets out a small “Eh?”

Then the rest of the cast arrives.

“ Katsuki! There’s something I want to talk to you about...” Leo says, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Ah, Yūri. I have something to...” Viktor suddenly stops mid-sentence upon seeing the other members of “The Court”.

“Eh?” Yūri stares in apprehension at the four men surrounding him. He didn’t know where this oppressing atmosphere came from but he could almost taste the tension in the room.

‘Even though his looks changed, he was still Yūri Katsuki, ne? So...Nothing was supposed to change , right? RIGHT?! ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, FanGirl_aT_wOrK here! I'm so sorry for the late update. It took a while to find an inspiration since Episode 11 left me in the dumps and honestly, I'm still depressed about it! I mean WTF 'After the finals, Let's end this'?! After all talk about marriage and engagement in Episode 10?! The hell, people! *throws table*
> 
> Hey, hey, hey! Default_Stressed_Mode aka Default speaking! I would also like to apologize for the very late chapter. It was difficult to balance real life with all our teachers being sadists and giving us tons of holiday homework, but finally we managed to find enough time to write this out especially since it's now Christmas break! \\(^0^)/
> 
> But enough about us, we would like to thank all of you for the Kudos, the Bookmarks , the views and most especially the reviews (We both love to hear your opinion of the story)! 
> 
> Translations:  
> Не можете ли вы быть более нежным, Пятачок- Can't you be more gentle, Piglet?  
> моя королева- My queen
> 
> Once again, thank you for the positive response if this story and hopefully we will be able to update on or after Christmas.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


	3. Bipitti-bopitti-boo! Those Clothes will simply not do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woah…It’s perfect! That’s it, we’re buying this thing!”Guang Hong stares at the visage his best friend made.The two best friends share a smirk, as Yūri looks at himself in the mirror and agrees with his Chinese friend’s statement. 
> 
> ‘Perfect. They wouldn’t know what hit them.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -EDIT: Just fixed a minor misspelled word-  
> Before anything else, we would like to say that: WE ARE SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CAME OUT SO LATE!!! WE KNOW WE PROMISED TO UPDATE BEFORE BUT A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED AND HERE WE ARE. Our excuses would be that we were graduating last March this year so school was a bitch, real life skating competitions live-streaming happened, we had a major writer's block and to top it all up, both our laptops got broken so yeah. 
> 
> BY THE WAY, DID ANYONE NOTICE THIS FIC LITERALLY PREDICTED WHAT HAPPENED TO MICHAEL CHRISTIAN MARTINEZ IN THE WORLDS 2017 IN HELSINKI!?!? 
> 
> We were also shocked when we re-read Kiss Him, Not Me! in order to update this chapter, like OMG, Premonition powers, anyone? Lol, we hope we didn't actually jinx him via this story... Anyways! Enjoy this super late but super long update as a peace offering!

Surrounded by hundreds of clothes, placed delicately on blue stylish hangers and tastefully arranged in the room stood Guang hong, who taps his right foot in anticipation. Being Yūri’s best friend he knew what clothes the Japanese had and none of them were good enough for a group date with “The Court”.

“Yūri, are you done?” Guang Hong calls out, browsing the rest of the store’s clothing. Upon hearing familiar footsteps approaching from behind, he turns around and his eyes widened at the sight. 

“Hmm…It looks surprisingly good on you…” Guang Hong trailed off and Yuri sighs in relief that he doesn’t have to change for the umpteenth time.

“Wait. I changed my mind, change that outfit.” Guang Hong says, appraising the clothes on the rack near him.

“Wha-? Guang Hong, I’m tired already, can’t I just go with this instead? You already said it looks nice enough.” Yūri sighs, already tired of coming in and out of the dressing room. 

“Oh, It looks nice alright but are you aiming to become BEST FRIEND OR BOYFRIEND? Wearing something showing that LITTLE skin is absolutely a no-no on a date, You’re SUPPOSED to make them fall in love with you, not make them think you’re a prude! Try something like--OOH! Try this one!” Guang Hong hastily puts his chosen clothes on Yūri’s hands and pushes him towards the dressing room. 

“A date, huh…I wonder if that circus could be considered as such a thing…” Yūri wonders, as he slowly went to change his clothes yet again.

‘That’s right, a mess like this started with…’ he could only sigh as he recalls what had occurred.

/Flashback/

Tension filled the room threatening to consume its occupants. It was in fact almost tangible in its oppressiveness.

‘Wha…Exactly what kind of situation have I gotten myself into?! Why my life is is turning into an otome game all of a sudden?!” Yūri could only keep uncomfortable quiet in the midst of the unwavering and rising pressure surrounding him.

“What is it Yurio-kun? I’m talking to Yūri right now.” Phichit had an almost smug smile on his face as he looked at the blonde Russian with half-concealed irritation in his dark grey eyes.

“You work fast as rumors say, Chulanont-senpai. I was right to trust my instincts and rush here as fast as I could or else you would have done something unforgivable” Yurio smiles menacingly at the Thai senior.

“Yūri, I was wondering if I could borrow the next volume of that book you lent me before…” Viktor smiles widely at Yūri, who does not notice the sharpness in the man’s blue-green eyes as he looks at the scene before him.

“Katsuki, I wanted to ask if you were available this weekend since I have something to show you…” Leo smiles.

“Uhm! Please hold on, I can’t understand anything with all of you talking at once and so quickly! Please say what you want to say one at a time and slowly please!” Yūri cried out, anxiety taking over. 

“I was saying that we should go to the movies TOGETHER this Sunday.” Leo smiled refreshingly at the young man.

“!!! ” Phichit and Yurio glared at the daring American who had the guts to ask Yūri out so boldy.

“Eh? That’s it? Then-“Yūri looked confused by everything and was about to (mindlessly and naively) agree but was interrupted by Phichit speaking over his soft voice.

“I..I’ll go too! I mean, that was also what I was gonna say!”Phichit grumbled. He absolutely didn’t want his “best friend” to get one over him by getting to be alone with the adorable Japanese young man.

“Ah, me too! Like hell only you guys are going!” Yurio shouted glaring angrily at the 2 crafty senpai before him.

“Eh~? Everyone’s going? Ja, I’ll go as well! It sound fun, Yūri ~!” Viktor smiles at Yūri who hesitantly smiles back, seemingly not quite sure of what was happening. 

“Oi, this isn’t a damn field trip, old man!” Yurio angrily says, knowing that with the senior there would be more competition for the Japanese beauty’s attention.

“Yurio, I would like to clarify that my hair is silver not gray.” Viktor (cutely) puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

“Could’ve fooled me old man.” The freshman mutters under his breath.

“Looks like you’ll be going with all four of these guys to the Theater this Sunday, Yūri.” Guang Hong comments and Yūri could only hope that all this ends somewhat peacefully. 

/End of Flashback/

“And so, that’s why we’re all going... I mean how did this suddenly happen anyway!!” he sighs once again.

“Oh come on, that just means they can’t leave you alone because you’re cute and someone might take you away if they don’t act! If you think about it, it’s kind of romantic!” Guang Hong gushes, absentmindedly browsing through the other outfits.

“Ahahaha, very funny. Why is it happening to ME though?” Yūri laughs deprecatingly.

“Whaa? Why are you not thanking the Gods for this opportunity?! This is a CHANCE! Go get yourself a boyfriend Yūri!” The Chinese says resolutely, pumping a fist in front of himself.

“But I dunno how to! I’m me after all!” Yūri had an edge of panic in his voice.

“Think about it this way Yūri, A GAP MADE BY A MAN CAN ONLY BE FILLED BY ANOTHER!” Guang Hong says, nodding grimly to himself.

“What? What on earth does that mean?!” Yūri sounded incredulous and proceeds to go out of the dressing room. 

“Woah…It’s perfect! That’s it, we’re buying this thing!”Guang Hong stares at the visage his best friend made. 

The two best friends share a smirk, as Yūri looks at himself in the mirror and agrees with his Chinese friend’s statement. 

‘Perfect. They wouldn’t know what hit them.’

As they were paying for the clothes, Yūri suddenly remembers something he wanted to ask his best friend. 

“Ne, Guang Hong, when you go out with Leo-kun and his other friends, do they know you’re an otaku?” Yūri tilts his head, looking at the man who was now paying for the clothes (which Yūri wanted to protest but Guang Hong insisted).

“Oh no, of course not! Even Leo doesn’t understand the full extent of my otaku tendencies. If anyone knew, you can kiss any semblance of friendship, never mind ANY romance, goodbye. Since it’s a bother, Yūri should keep quiet about it.” Guang Hong advised him.

“I see… You’re right.” Yūri nodded, seeing the logic behind keeping his being an otaku from his friends.

‘I can’t let them find out.. Well, I should be okay for a day’

\---Sunday---

Near the mall, four men garnered the glances and blushes from the passing women but then again, who wouldn’t? It was Phichit Chulanont, Leo de la Iglesias, Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov, after all. Four handsome men in one area, it was no wonder they were causing quite the ruckus when Yūri arrived at the designated place.

‘Waah! The Perfect Quartet!’ Yūri soon entered in what we now know as Fudanshi Mode™, seemingly nosebleeding and slightly drooling(?) due the quartet’s sheer aura.

“Ah, Yūri! Over here!” Leo calls out and the rest turn their attention to where the American had been looking at. Yūri hastily wipes the drool from the corner of his mouth and walks towards the group.

Four eyes’ widen at the sight before them and Yurio’s mouth hangs open. They couldn’t help but notice the coy gleam in Yūri’s amber eyes as well as the natural sway of his hips that were pulling them all in towards Yuri’s own spell. 

‘Woah…I knew he was attractive but to think the school uniform hid this much…” Phichit looks at the man, no, goddess walking towards them. Yuri was already so red due to blushing so much while Viktor had an unreadable look on his face. 

‘Man, those thighs are worth dying for…Is that lip gloss on his lips? ’ Leo couldn’t help but stare. 

“Hey guys. Sorry for being late!” He shyly greets them.

Unbeknownst to the Japanese, his statement broke his seductive charm yet the image still lingered in the rest of the groups’ thoughts, the sight of an enchantress burned firmly into their minds. 

“It’s fine.” The four of them chorused. 

“Well then, shall we watch the movie now?” Viktor makes a dramatic sweeping motion using his arms, gesturing to the general direction of the theater. 

‘Ok! I must not fantasized at all today! Absolutely not!’ Yūri vows, inwardly hyping himself up.

-Theater-

‘Sh*t, this is boring… So tired…’ Phichit unconsciously leans on Leo’s shoulder, quickly losing interest at the movie.

“Wish this was the King and the Skater instead…” he mumbles and soon falls fast asleep.

Suddenly, Yūri could no longer focus on the movie, his eyes staring at the scene that was every Fudanshi’s dream. Yūri watches intently from the corner of his eye how Phichit snuggles closer to Leo’s shoulder.

“No! M-M-Mustn’t give in to the temptation!!” He snaps out of his daydream and lightly slaps both his cheeks softly in an attempt to focus back on the movie they were watching.

Soon the movie ends, credits start to roll and Yūri exited the theater with no more knowledge about the movie than he did when he came in. 

‘I was staring at Leo-kun and Phichit-kun so much that I don’t remember anything’ he frets inwardly.

“Yurio~ Here you go!”Yūri’s attention is brought to Viktor and Yurio who seemed to be talking about something. Viktor hands out a pack of tissues to the seemingly crying teen.

“Haah? Why the f*uck are you giving me tissues? I just got something in my eye!” The blonde sniffles, completely betraying his statement due to the fact that he was emotional due to the movie.

‘Wha-! What is this dark horse?! The cheerful senpai and the tsudere kouhai?! Not a bad combination if I say so myself… Not bad at all…’ He scrutinizes the pairing and nods to himself, completely forgetting where he was. 

He looks at his companions and watches how Leo & Phichit and Viktor & Yurio interacted, not realizing that he was slipping into Fudanshi Mode™, which he had sworn to stop for the day. 

‘Waah~ I totally SHIP them together! PhiLeo and ViktUri for the win! Or is it ViktUrio? I mean if I put it like “ViktUri” it sounds like my name and Viktor-san’s put to together and nobody would EVER ship us both, right? Ahahaha… Wait, I was…No…My Head…! MUST. NOT. FANTASIZE--!! Ahh! I’m gonna be in trouble if I can’t keep my imagination in check!’ Yūri nearly grabs his hair in frustration.

“Excuse me for a second, I-I’m going to the restroom real quick!!” Yūri quickly walks past the group and rushed to the restroom.

\---Few Minutes Later---

“Ah, I can’t stop thinking about it! Go Away dirty thoughts! Shoo! I don’t need to see images of Leo and Phichit doing XXX and Viktor-senpai XXXX-ing Yurio” Yūri shakes his head as if it could erase the images in his fanboy brain.

“Oi, Katsuki!” Yūri looks up to see Phichit who suddenly grabs Yūri’s wrist.

“Eh? What are you doing Phichit-kun?” The Thai makes a shush gesture and a hand pull Yuri closer, the other one holding up his loyal phone.

“C'mon let’s take a selfie together! Okay, what’s one plus one?” Phichit asks with roguish smile, phone already logged into his Instagram and position to take a picture with its built in camera.

“O-oh, um.N-ni—“Yūri smiled but then was suddenly shoved to the side just as a flash was seen.

“HOLD IT!” Yurio shouts and grabs Phichits’s collar, not noticing that a photo was just taken.

“Argh! Look what you’ve done! Now, I can’t post the photo with YOU in it! Katsuki, hold my phone for a moment while I straighten out this shorty, will ya?”Glaring at Yurio, Phichit gently hands the phone as if it was the Holy Grail to the Japanese’s hands.

“This,This is---!” The photo showed Phichit and Yurio seeming as if they were about to kiss, with Yurio pulling the taller man by the collar. He knew he had to show this to Guang Hong so while the two were still bickering, Yūri immediately passed the picture to his phone.

“OH YESSS! A NEW PAIRING! A BEAUTIFUL CRACKSHIP HAS BEEN BORN! HOW UNEXPECTED! THIS IS A NATIONAL TREASURE, AN HEIRLOOM! I’M SO HAPPY ALIVE RIGHT NOW AND WITNESS THIS MAKING OF HISTORY! ”he fanboyed, teary-eyed and drooling slightly at the Shonen Ai moment captured. That’s when he accidentally posted the picture onto Phichit’s account.

Ah, shit.

“Eh, What did I just press right now? What to do? What to do? Ah, Phichit-kun, please take your phone back!” Yūri nearly threw Phichit’s phone back to him.

Phichit accepted the phone with a thanks even as he and Yurio continued their bickering while Yūri shifted his head back and forth between the two, lost on how to stop the two. 

Yūri finally decided it was time to take desperate measures when people started to whisper, point and stare at them, 

“YURI-KUN! PHICHIT-KUN! Please calm down, you two are attracting too much attention!” He shouted, catching the two’s attention as the male was usually soft spoken.

“It wasn’t my fault Katsuki-senpai! It was this shitty senpai’s fault!!...But I guess I’m partially at fault” Yurio finally realizes what he was doing in front of his ‘crush’. 

“Yeah sorry too…Huh? 3000 likes? WHA--! I accidentally posted it?! But I didn’t-- Waah! Delete! DELETE!!” Phichit panics, fingers in a flurry of motion.

It was then when the rest of the gang caught up. Yūri realizes that he almost showed his Otaku side and chastised himself. ‘It won’t be good if they find out I’m an otaku, therefore--!! I won’t let my faults show anymore!’ the Japanese thinks to himself.

The rest of the day was spent trying to keep his Otaku side hidden especially during Karaoke in which the Bar gave a list of anime songs that could be sung. Soon they decided to go home since it was already quite late. Yūri was glad that the day was almost over as he was starting to have an Anime Withdrawal Syndromes.

“Yūri, are you doing alright? Your face seems a little pale…” Viktor looks at the obviously spent Japanese. 

“No no, I’m totally fine~ Everything is perfect. I’m honestly alright.” Yūri tries to placate his companions. 

“Let’s go home now, shall we?” Leo smiles understandingly at Yūri who smiles back, inwardly sighing in relief that the day was going to end.

“ATTENTION! THIS SHOP WILL BE SELLING LIMITED EDITION HANYU!! ON ICE GOODS TODAY ONLY!! It’s the last delivery from the manufacturer ware house!” The store clerk shouted, unknowing causing a major internal dilemma in Yūri’s mind. 

‘Wait, WHAT--!! Could those possibly be the legendary limited goods that sold out in 10 minutes after going on sale…!?’ Yūri’s Otaku side was almost winning the battle between his will to hide it.

“Oi, Katsuki-senpai! What’s up with you?” Yurio had a tinge of concern lacing his voice.

“Oh, Nothing!!” Yūri quickly answers, managing to snap out of the battle going on in his head due to the freshman’s comment.

‘ No, DON’T GIVE IN, KATSUKI YŪRI! I’ve endured until now, surely I can overcome this with only a bit more--!’ He streangthens his will and tries to ignore the announcement.  
KEYWORD: Tries.

Because it was then when the store clerk announced, “THERE’S ONLY ONE LIMITED ITEM LEFT!!”  
It was like something broke inside of Yūri and he knew he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Walking away from the group which earned him confused looks.

‘I’m sorry… I… I have to go…! I MUST GOOOOOO!!” He went running towards the anime shop.

“Eh….? “ 

A few minutes later, Yūri came out holding a body pillow, looking as if he came out of a battlefield.

“Sorry, the truth is I’m an Otaku. Sorry for suddenly leaving, but I..!! I’d thought I’d regret it for life if I let THIS chance get away!” Yūri bowed his head low, ashamed that he had revealed his Otaku side.

“…” The other four were silent, making Yūri nervous on what was going on in their minds.

“I’ve worked so hard to have a normal date but I failed… I became nervous, trying not to show my bad side so I wasn’t able to really have fun… I’m truly sorry, Thank you very much for today. I’ll be going then…” He turned his heel, about to leave when Viktor stops him.

“Yūri, isn’t it fine to have something you like? Why are you apologizing? Besides,I like Yūri best when Yūri’s eyes are sparkling a lot like right now. This is side of you is not a bad one…” Yūri’s eyes widened at the statement. 

“Se-Senpai… “Yūri couldn’t help but look at the senior with thankful eyes that made him (Yūri) look positively angelic. 

“That’s right! It’s better than those lifeless eyes you had earlier!” Phichit agrees with Viktor’s statement.

“Y-yeah..”Yurio seconds what had been said and gives a little smile at the Japanese.

“I’ve watched Slam Dunk…?” Leo hesitantly adds in.

“Next time, we should go to where Yūri wants to go. We’ll accompany you wherever. “Viktor says for the four of them.

“You guys…! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Yūri smiles at them, making all of their hearts skip a beat. 

“Well, can we go back to the anime store? I’d like to look at the new goods…” Phichit, Leo, Yurio and Viktor could only sweatdrop at the sudden change in attitude.

\---The next day--- 

“—and so it was really fun! Everyone was very nice. Ah, also. These are the spoils of war!!” Yūri finishes, showing off the photo of Yurio and Phichit to Guan Hong.

“Why did you even go, Yūri? Wait, is that Phichit and Yuri Plisetsky?! They look cute together! A new pairing has been born! “Guang Hong looks at the photo in pleasant surprise and proceeds to show it to Mila whose eyes widen at seeing the photo. 

“You mean, it actually happened? I thought it was a beautifully fan made photo by someone with bad-ass editing skills!” Mila mutters and proceeds to show every single Fujoshi and Fudanshi in the campus.

That day, the PhiYuri pairing fandom was born. 

\---1 MONTH LATER---

“So Yūri, what is your class doing for the festival?” Viktor asks the Japanese during lunch time.

“Ah well…” Yūri scratches his cheek sheepishly, remembering what happened

/Flashback/

“Alright guys! What are we doing for the School Festival? Please raise your hand if you have any suggestions!” Sara Crispino, the class representative, asks excitedly to her class. “I do! I think we should have a maid café with an all-female staff!” JJ Leroy, one of the most popular students in school just a notch below “The Court”, suggests and the males quickly agree with the statement.

“Ha~h?! As if I’d let anyone see Sara in a maid costume! You perverts are out of your minds!” Michele Crispino was quick to rise in defense for the dignity of his sister, with the majority of females agreeing with him.

“Excuse me!! I’m actually in favor of the maid café!” Mila Babicheva agrees vigorously, something that surprises the class. “But I think it’s be better if EVERYONE did it! I’d love to see that!” Everyone knew that Mila was a closet Fujoshi and knew what Mila’s line of thought was.

“Ooh~! What a great idea Mila! You actually are a genius!” Guang-Hong laughs and high-fives a winking Mila with an enthusiastically nodding Yuri in the background.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Minus the ‘actually’ part.” Mila pats herself on the back, a mischievous smirk upon her pretty face. 

Any protest similar to “Wha-! What the heck, I’m not wearing a maid outfit!” or “Uh, no guy or least one with manly pride, would do that!!” were dutifully ignored during the rest of the meeting. 

/Flashback/

“And so, in the end, we’re doing a cosplay Café as a compromise. It’s so exicting! “Yūri smiles, not noticing that the four people he was conversing with were too blinded by his beauty (not to mention entranced by his smile).

“I-it’s not exciting at all! It’s just a huge pain in the butt for everyone involved! I still don’t have something to wear…” Phichit looks away from Yūri, blush staining his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, Phichit-kun! Guang Hong and I will do our best to make your costume! You too, Leo-kun!” Yūri could hardly contain his excitement as he thought of what would be a good cosplay for the two.

“Yūri, Our history club is also doing an exhibit but will you be okay with all that work on your shoulders?” Viktor cast a worried glance at the younger man, although pouting inside that others would get to wear something Yūri made.

“Ah yes! I’m going to give my all for this school festival!” Yūri casts a bright smiles at Viktor’s direction that temporarily stuns the senior.

“What’s your class doing, Yurio-kun?” When Yūri diverts his attention to the younger blonde, Viktor snaps out of stupor.

“We’re doing a fucking play. And before any of you ask what shitty role I play, I’m “The Fairy”. As if I’d let those fuckers put me as a female lead.” Yurio snorts and places his feet on the table.

“Ah, I’m guessing your play is about that popular game, Lovers’ Quest? Who’s going to play as “The Hero” or “The Heroine”?” Yūri asks, remembering how his older sister gushed about the game and how handsome the Hero was and Yuuko-chan who complained that her boyfriend was more in love with “The Heroine” than her. 

“The Hero is Beka. It was a unanimous decision.” Yurio unconsciously smiled at the thought of his best friend, not noticing the knowing looks that Guang Hong and Yūri shared.

“Oh ho~ Is our Yurio-kun having a crush? Who’s Beka?” Phichit teases the male who splutters in protest. 

“Beka is Otabek Altin and No! He’s my friend! What the fuck is wrong with you, shitty-senpai?!” Yurio glares at the Thai, standing up looking ready to fight the teasing senpai. 

“Someone’s in denial!” Phichit teases further and proceeds to run away from the angry teen who chases after the man.

“Get back here, you shitty-senpai!” Yurio shouts and Yūri along with the others laugh in the background at the antic of those whom he considered as friends.

\---Timeskip: Next Day--- 

“Okay, Leo-kun, I’m measuring you now!” Yūri smiles, holding up a tape measure and makes his way to the American. 

“Ah, Should I take my shirt off?” Leo makes a move to take his shirt off but Yūri immediately shakes his head. 

“E-eh?!Ah, N-No need, Leo-kun! I can measure you with your shirt on. E-excuse me.” Yuri flailed in embarrassment as a pink hue was painted upon his cheeks.

“Okay, please take care of me.” Nodding, Yūri takes the measurements carefully and fully concentrating on the task at hand. Leo gulps, mouth feeling dry as he takes in how the light bounces off Yūri. Unable to help himself, he moves an arm to pull the beauty closer to his chest when Leo suddenly feels a tape measure chocking him. 

“Agk!” he glances up and sees Phichit with an unreadable look on his face. He felt his right eye twitching in irritation at being interrupted. Phichit smirks darkly at Leo before giving Yūri a bright smile.

“Katsuki! It’s my turn now.” He cheerfully announces and send a smug look in Leo’s direction.

“Ah, okay. Just let me take down the measurements, please.” Yūri leaves briefly to find where he misplaced his paper and pencil. 

Phichit then proceeds to leans down, his mouth a few inches from Leo’s ear.

“Ha! As if I’d let you do that, Leo” he whispered harshly to the American who raises an eyebrow and whispers back a “We’ll see about that” Not noticing how close they were or how it looked like from an outsider’s perspective. 

‘Waah, what is he whispering to Leo-kun’s ears? Kyah, sweet nothings? An ‘I love you’? A ‘You’re mine’? Take that Guang-Hong! I knew Phichit was the seme in their relationship!’ Yuri nosebleed-ed with a dazed look.

“Oi Yuri--!! Ah, ARE YOU OKAY?! Hang in there!” The room erupted into chaos.

\---Timeskip: The day of the Festival---

“Yūri, I knew that I shouldn’t have allowed you to do 3 complicated clothing on your own! And thank God, I decided to help you on Leo’s outfit or you probably wouldn’t be able to stand up right now due to exhaustion! You idiot! You even took some history club activities to add to your worries!” Guang Hong looks worriedly at his best friend who had been working so hard lately.

“It’s fine, I’m almost… DONE!” As he carefully adds the final stich to Phichit‘s cosplay outfit and stretches his back. He had spent so much effort on finishing Leo, Phichit and his cosplay costume for the past few days.

“You just made it in the nick of time, Yūri… Woah, Amazing! These look awesome! Phichit-kun! Leo-kun! Your costumes are done!” Mila admires the outfits and suddenly call out the two who were helping out in finishing the café

“I’m glad you managed to finish them, Katsuki. I’m sorry being a burden to you.” Leo apologizes upon seeing the pricks on Yūri’s fingers.

“It’s fine, Leo-kun. And I wasn’t the only one who made your outfit, Guang Hong did a lot of work on it as well. Anyways, we should hurry up and get dressed because the café is about to open in an hour’s time.” Yūri smiles at Leo as the three of them proceeded to change into their respective outfits.

\---Timeskip: 15 minutes later---

Everyone stood in awe as they saw the cosplay outfits of Leo, Phichit and Yūri. The clothes Yūri created were made with the theme of the anime Hanyu!! On Ice in mind. 

Leo was cosplaying the outfit of Jason Brown’s Tchaikovsky's Pax de Deux long program outfit which consisted of black pants and a white dress shirt with black cuff and had a dark red Tangzhuang-inspired vest with gold buttons and black designs. He sheepishly adjusted the cuffs of his outfit in embarrassment. 

Phichit immediately posed for his camera smiling slightly and showing off his outfit with a victory sign. The Thai was wearing Yūri’s favorite Hanyu!! On Ice character’s costume, Michael Christian Martinez’s Romeo and Juliet skating garb, an outfit with black pants and a stunning sequined and gold braided black and white top with intricate designs in the chest area. 

“Amazing! It came out so well! You look good, Leo-kun! I like what Guang Hong did the Chinese-style vest and the buttons!” Yūri grasped the American’s shoulders and began inspecting his outfit, unaware of the blush Leo sported at his actions.

Then, Yūri turned to Phichit. “And Phichit-kun! You look so much like Michael Christian Martinez, it almost hurts! If I didn’t know better I would say Michael Christian Martinez was based on you, Phichit-kun!” Yūri hovered around his masterpiece, looking amazed at how good it looked on Phichit.

“Seeing you wear this makes me remember why I fell in love with Michael Christian Martinez in Episode 1! In the current update, I can’t believe that even though he qualified for the free skate, he didn’t manage to get in the Olympics! Guang Hong, after this we’re going to the temple! We have to pray hard that Michael gets into the Top 6 in Nebelhorn! I wish they’d make it into a whole episode instead of a glimpse of the happenings since Hanyu-san isn’t in the event! Argh! They should give MCM more screentime! He totally deserves it!” Yūri’s expression turned from happy to determined to angry as he ranted to Phichit and Leo, not that they were listening attentively.

The two were too distracted by how Yūri looked in his outfit and maybe drooling just a bit. 

Yūri was wearing the titular anime character’s, Yuzuru Hanyu’s, Seimei program costume. He looked stunning in a long sleeved monk outfit-like top with a purple cloth connecting the top to its kimono-like sleeves. It had beautiful swirling gold threaded and aquamarine blue sequined patterns and he placed green ribbon designs on his violet collar and the edge of his sleeves. 

“You look perfect Yūri! Your outfit is incredible!” Phichit interrupted Yūri’s rant and successfully managed to change the subject just before Yūri delved deeper into skating score statistics.

“Eh? Yūri?” Yūri blinked and blushed at such an intimate gesture.

“Oi, don’t call him so casually like that Phichit! And with no Honorifics too! But yeah, you look amazing, Katsuki.” Leo hit Phichit on the head, even he knew the implication of calling someone by their first name in Japan.

The group continued to discuss other topics until it was almost time to open the café.

“Guys, the café is about to open!” Sara shouts and everyone scrambles to their assigned place.

Their classroom door slides open, revealing their very first costumer for the festival.

“Welcome to our Cosplay Café!” Yūri bows slightly with a hand on his chest, similar to a butler and smiles.

‘Looks like things are about to get busy’ he thinks just as he guides the costumer to a nearby chair and table. 

\---End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Omake: (After buying the clothes)---
> 
> "By the way, Yūri, you never told me what exactly happened to Michael in the series." Guang Hong says, looking at the Japanese who was just across him in the restaurant.
> 
> "I actually didn't know why he said those words until recently when I got a new phone. I just assumed the worst and threw my old one." Yūri laughs, sheepishly scratching his cheek.
> 
> "So, what happened? Was it worth throwing your old phone away?" Guang Hong tilts his head in curiosity.
> 
> "Oh, it was. It definitely was. I actually had half the mind to throw my new phone when I finished the episode." Yūri muttered darkly and when Guang Hong says "Why?", he quickly offers an explanation.
> 
> "Apparently Michael won't be entering the Grand Prix this time. He already had so little screen time before, now I won't see him until the SEA Games OVA is released! Why PSU?! Why?! I know he's a minor character, I know he's not part of the main event, but seriously give him some love or actual screen time!" the Japanese ranted angrily.
> 
> "Yūri, calm down. You're getting too worked up."Guang Hong attempts to placate his best friend.
> 
> "Sorry, It's just that he's my favorite character. It's almost like they killed him off with how little screen appearance he has." Yūri smiles in apology.
> 
> "Well, we can't do anything about it." Guang Hong shrugs. 
> 
> "I know. That's why I'm so sad" Yūri sighs in defeat and slumps down.
> 
> "But what SEA GAMES OVA?" Guang Hong changes the subject so that Yūri cheers up.
> 
> "Oh that? It's the South East Asian Games Arc, a minor one really. I'm really excited for that OVA because--" Guang Hong smiled, happy that his best friend's attention had been diverted but...
> 
> 'Why do I feel like I created a monster?' Guang Hong muses.
> 
> "And so the scoring procedure goes like-" Yūri rambles on, unaware of his Chinese friend's internal conversation.
> 
> 'Oh, shit. This will take so long...!' Guang Hong maintains a smile externally but winces as he realized that Yūri won't be finishing anytime soon.
> 
> Oh well, better brace himself for the ride.
> 
> \---End---  
> In case your wondering, PSU is the "maker" of the Hanyu!! On Ice series and the animation was also made by the company of the same name.
> 
> Hey guys, FanGirl and Default here! We would like to say sorry once again for the late update and our excuses are listed in the Notes at the beginning of this chapter. We would also like to thank everyone for the Kudos, Reviews and the Hits. They really made our day and inspired us to write. The truth is FanGirl had already started writing this chapter in January but it remained unfinished until now.  
> Finally, we would like to say SORRY IN ADVANCE because we know that the next update will probably be a long wait because it's school once again (Damn these professors) and there's the SEA Games and Nebelhorn Cup to live-stream in August and September respectively.
> 
> By the way here are the links to the picture of the cosplay outfits:
> 
> http://goldenskate.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/tt39.jpg (Jason Brown/Leo de la Iglesia)
> 
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-5QKUfLsiaWs/VkY8c0ZZFdI/AAAAAAABWBs/dLMb709zLkQ/s1600/2-Mens-Free-Yuzuru-Hanyu-1024x1024.jpg (Yuzuru Hanyu/ Yūri Katsuki)
> 
> https://static1.squarespace.com/static/508da03be4b0d28844ddf21c/t/52ed2108e4b08a43098c663f/1391272201629/MichaelChristianMartinez+GettyAtsushi+Tomura.png (Michael Christian Martinez / Phichit Chulanont)
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope to see you in the next update!


End file.
